


Betrayal

by Steadfxst



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Kissing, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 06:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steadfxst/pseuds/Steadfxst
Summary: He betrayed her--or at least, she’s very sure he had.





	Betrayal

Lucy impales Flynn on her saber. 

He betrayed her--or at least, she’s very sure he had. Whether he did or not is irrelevant. The deed has been done.

“Lucy,” he gasps, blood trickling from his mouth.

She gasps a sob, horrified at what she had done, at what he had done to her. 

He takes a step toward her, lodging the blade deeper into his chest. When he reaches her, he cups her cheek.

“Don’t cry, darling.”

“Flynn,” she chokes.

He kisses her roughly, and she tastes copper.

“You have freed me,” he says.

“Don't,” she begs.

His knees give out, and he falls backwards off the end of her sword. She screams as blood pools out beneath him. Heedless, she kneels beside him, staining her hands and clothes. Lucy takes his hand in hers and cries until long after she stops feeling a pulse.


End file.
